


【X2】炎夏

by Nakira617



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakira617/pseuds/Nakira617
Summary: 超旧的文补档
Relationships: x2 - Relationship





	【X2】炎夏

石子打在二層的窗子上，啪的一下彈開了。  
十一歲這一年的暑假，東京的空氣悶熱而躁動，樹上傳來沒完沒了的蟬鳴。  
窗子被人打開了，露出一張少年的面孔，小心翼翼的垂下來紙杯和線繩做成的通信工具。  
背著捕蟲網帶著草帽的少年走過去拿起來，就聽見一個有些沙啞的聲音。  
“小和，什麽事？”  
“獨角仙，”少年說，“再不去就沒有了。”  
“可是我在閉門思過誒……”樓上的少年為難的抓抓頭。  
聽筒這邊的少年露出一臉“誰管你”的表情。  
傳聲筒被輕輕的提了上去，換下來的是動作麻利的沿著水管攀爬的孩子，還穿著類似于睡衣的T恤短褲，光著腳。  
“啊，忘了去把鞋偷出來。”到了地上他才懊惱的拍拍頭。  
另外那個比他稍微矮一些的孩子就從背上的背包裡拿出一雙用布抱起來的木屐，蹲下放在他腳邊。  
“諾，上次來過夜的時候落在我家的。”  
“還是小和最好了。”他彎起杏眼露出一個燦爛的笑臉，揉了揉另外那個孩子柔軟白皙的臉頰。  
房子旁邊的山上就是有名的獨角仙棲息地，兩個人一前一後的沿著林間小路走下去，大一點兒的孩子在後面，有些擔心似的回望著山下的桂花樓。  
“要是被媽媽發現絕對會被念到死……”  
“放心吧，現在不正是店裡最忙的時候嗎。”  
“那倒是……誒，小和你是考慮好了的嗎？”  
“當然了。”露出一個“真是廢話”的表情。  
“小和小和！你看那兒有一隻好大的！”後面那個孩子忽然叫起來。  
“看到了！噓——”矮個兒少年踮起腳拍了他的頭。

回憶到此為止。  
相葉揉著眼睛從課桌上爬起來，看到眼前逆著光的身影，遮擋了暖黃色的夕陽。  
“……小和？”  
“還能有誰。”二宮推了推他的肩膀，“回家吧，放暑假了。”  
的確，春季學期在今天就正式結束了，時間進入了高中一年級的暑假。  
十七歲的夏天。  
回家的路上相葉賣力的蹬著自行車，二宮坐在後座上，低著頭玩兒掌機。  
“小和你扶著我吧，會摔下去的。”相葉繞開過路的野貓，車子晃了一下。  
二宮沒有回應。  
“小和，暑假想幹什麼？”相葉又問，“去海邊嗎？還是山上？放煙花怎麼樣？”  
“……玩遊戲。”過了一會兒得到回應。  
相葉歎了口氣，也不說話了。  
車子經過灑滿陽光河堤，又穿過人潮熙攘的商店街，繞到小時候一起捕獨角仙的小山的另一側。  
“對了，我今天夢見了呢，那時候偷溜出來捕獨角仙。”相葉興致勃勃的回憶起來。  
“回去你被你媽罵慘了的那次？”  
“哈哈，是嗎？我不記得了。”相葉沒心沒肺的笑起來。  
車子沿著向下的坡道飛馳，相葉抬起腳讓踏板自己轉起來。  
“好不容易的暑假，一定要留下美好的回憶。”他在輕柔潮熱的夏季風里嘟囔著下定決心。  
從竹馬變成戀人已經有一個月了，相葉卻感覺不到兩人的關係與以前有任何不同，除了二宮會乖乖的坐在自己車子的後座之外。  
他想要的更多，如此喜歡這個人，想要變成他更為特殊的存在。  
後座沒有回應，風送回來的，是遊戲的背景音樂。

十三歲那一年的暑假，他和母親去醫院看相葉。  
走廊上站著那孩子的媽媽，桂花樓的老闆娘，看見他們就迎了上來。  
“小和來看雅紀嗎？”老闆娘彎下腰平視著他說話，笑起來嘴角的弧度像極了那個孩子，“阿啦，小和你臉上是怎麼了？媽媽打你了嗎？”  
身邊跟著的母親就壓著自己的頭一起九十度鞠躬下去，一邊說著，“相葉夫人，真的是非常抱歉，這孩子太不懂事了，害的雅紀生病住院……”  
“哪裡哪裡。”相葉媽媽把他攬進懷裡，輕輕拍著他的後背，“雅紀也不是什麽老實的孩子，不是小和的錯。小和乖，不是你的錯。”  
總是幹練潑辣的招呼客人的老闆娘用和那孩子一樣非常溫柔的語氣安慰他。  
不，明明就是我錯。全部都是我的錯。他想。  
他和相葉在河堤上放風箏的時候，風箏落下來掛在了樹上。他叫相葉爬上去撿，結果那孩子沒抓穩摔進了河裡。  
雖然河水很淺並沒有溺水，但是相葉以前得過氣胸，身體不是很好，這麼一番折騰引起了肺炎，住進了醫院。  
他回家被母親好一番責駡，還有生以來第一次被打了。  
相葉媽媽和自己的母親聊天的時候，二宮進了病房去看相葉。  
那孩子平時總是笑容滿滿的臉顯得很蒼白，好像是睡著了，長長的睫毛隨著呼吸輕微的顫動。  
二宮一聲不吭的坐在床邊，坐著看了不到五分鐘，相葉就感應到了什麽似的醒了過來。  
“咳咳……小和？”他揉著眼睛問。  
二宮面無表情的坐著，垂著眼睛，也不說話。  
相葉注意到他臉上的掌印，眨了眨有些泛紅的杏眼，“伯母打你嗎？疼不疼？”  
他咳嗽了幾聲，用因為發燒而有些虛弱的聲音繼續說道，“我去跟伯母說，我沒事的，醫生說只要住院個三四天就可以回家了。”  
二宮像是沒聽見似的，頭也低下去，根本不看他。  
相葉有點兒費勁的又說，“小和，我沒事兒的，真的。”  
二宮還是面無表情的，眉毛微微皺了起來。  
相葉倒是慌了，急急忙忙的掙扎著要坐起來，“小和，你怎麼了？是臉上很疼嗎？”  
“……笨蛋。”他隱隱約約聽見二宮說。  
聲音不是很清晰，因為那時候二宮整個人撲到他懷裡，手臂緊緊地摟著他，臉埋在他脖頸間。  
“咳咳咳~小和我不能呼吸了呀呀呀。”相葉叫了幾聲，卻忽然感覺到脖子里一片潮濕。  
“小和？”他輕輕的問，卻沒有得到回應，只是那孩子摟著自己的細瘦手臂仿佛用盡了全力，懷裡的身體抖的像是風中的竹葉，脖子上濕了一層又一層。  
相葉掉進水裡的一瞬間，二宮覺得心臟都停止了跳動。  
他第一次意識到，原來那傢伙，有可能不會永遠這樣陪著自己，有可能就這樣消失不見。  
而如果失去他，自己會變得不知道該怎麼樣才好。  
沒有他的世界，他不敢想像。  
看到那孩子虛弱的咳嗽著還一個勁兒的安慰自己，他所有的害怕擔憂心疼懊悔都瞬間決堤。  
只有抱著他在懷裡，確定他在這裡，才能安心。  
他之於他，早已是無可替代的存在。  
他認識到這一點，其實早在相葉之前。

二宮果然如暑假開始時所說的，每天都坐在房間里吹著空調打遊戲。  
相葉費了半天勁把他拉出來玩兒過一次，二宮卻半途就開始說中暑了好難受，指使著相葉跑前跑後的為他買水送藥，背他回家，卻在打道回府之後立刻抓起手柄奮鬥起來。  
後來相葉也就不強求他，轉而每天都從家裡偷點兒西瓜冰點之類的去二宮家陪他打遊戲。  
這一天二宮照例沉浸在遊戲的世界里，想起來的時候時間已經到了中午。  
相葉還沒來。  
每天都是九點鐘準時報到的傢伙，跑到哪裡去了。  
二宮一邊嘟囔著“我才沒有擔心”一邊拿起手機想要不要發個mail問一下，就聽到樓下那人元氣滿滿的對著自己母親問好的聲音。  
“雅紀來了呀，和也在樓上呢，你們慢慢玩兒吧。”自己的母親大人親切熟絡的仿佛相葉是她失散多年的大兒子，“阿姨去和同學喝茶，晚上才回來，想吃什麽叫和也給你做哦。”  
二宮不滿的“嘖”了一聲，真是愛亂給別人安排活動，要喂飽相葉傢伙談何容易。  
然後就聽見一陣桄榔桄榔的腳步聲，房間的門給“啪”的推開了。  
“小和我來了！”那人帶著滿臉的汗水和一身的暑氣，臉上的神色興奮地頗為可疑。  
“你不能輕點上樓嗎？”二宮把視線轉回屏幕，“我還以為是哥斯拉來襲。”  
相葉把門小心的關上還落了鎖，然後嗖的一下撲到二宮身邊來。  
“說吧，又是什麽見不得人的東西？”二宮操作著馬裡奧君利落的吃著金幣。  
“小和你咋知道？”相葉湊得很近，身上沐浴露的清香一陣陣飄過來。  
“看不出來就奇怪了。”二宮恨不得翻個白眼。  
“嘿嘿嘿嘿……”相葉一邊笑著一邊從隨身的背包里翻出DVD，“學長借給我的，新出的哦，一起看吧。”  
二宮拿眼角瞥過去，DVD的封面上是酥胸半裸的和服女性，還寫著[人妻誘惑]幾個大字。  
都是青春期躁動不安的少年，幾個男生一起看小電影的時候也不是沒有，床底下藏得糟糕書籍絕對不能被老媽發現，紙巾什麽的更是居家旅行必備良品。  
二宮看了看ＤＶＤ封面，再看了看一臉期待的相葉，點了點頭。  
“總之……有感覺了就舉手。”二宮把碟片放進播放機的時候說，“別把我房間弄髒了。”  
那一邊，相葉已經把紙巾盒放在身邊，正襟危坐在床前。  
二宮也有點兒期待，封面上的女優長的算是他喜歡的類型。  
他拿著遙控器坐到相葉身邊，把聲音調到只有房間里能聽到的音量后按了播放鍵。

“誒誒誒誒還能這樣嗎？！”耳邊第不知道第幾次傳來相葉壓低了的驚呼，二宮都懶得去打他的頭。  
又不是看世界十大奇觀紀錄片的，就不能安靜點兒嗎。二宮心裡吐槽他，視線沒離開屏幕上正在忙活的男女二人。  
過了一會兒相葉都沒動靜，二宮拿眼角瞥他，發現他在看著自己。  
“喂，不是你說要看的嗎？”二宮歎了口氣，轉頭拆穿他，“從剛才就一直看我是怎麼回事？”  
相葉像是被抓現行的小賊一樣臉漲得通紅，支支吾吾的說：“我……我好像不行了。”  
二宮抽出紙巾朝他的臉扔過去，“說了去洗手間解決吧，看我有什麽用。”  
相葉發呆一樣看著他，咬了下唇，忽然湊到二宮面前，呼出的熱氣撲到他唇角。  
“小和……你幫我好不好？”  
“相葉君……我知道你是笨蛋，但是你能不能想個稍微好點兒的計劃。”  
二宮看著對方迷離的眼神，稍微有些壞心眼的吐槽。  
“誒？”  
“早就看出來了，這就是你今天的目的吧。”二宮露出頗為惡劣的笑容，“前幾天就聽說我媽今天會不在家吧？DVD也不知道是不是真的跟學長借的……包裡有安全套？潤滑劑沒忘？”  
相葉當場被拆穿，泄了氣似的頹唐的坐了回去，哼哼唧唧的說，“小和太聰明了……”  
“不是這個問題吧，”二宮爬過去關閉電視電源，一邊隨口說，“戀人什麽的一起看愛情動作片本來就很容易發生點兒什麽不是嗎？”  
他背對著相葉，沒看到他說“戀人”兩個字的時候，那孩子臉上閃過的光彩。  
他正在把DVD裝進盒子里，就被人從背後抱住了。  
“小和……好喜歡你啊，腫么辦？”慣例的口齒不清。  
“涼拌，”二宮隨口扔出一個流傳甚廣的冷笑話，用手肘推了推相葉，“別趴在我身上，好熱。”  
相葉喘呼呼的坐開去，臉還是紅的，懊惱的抓抓頭髮，“那啥……我，我借用一下洗手間……”  
沒辦法他還沒解決問題呢……  
他正要起身，二宮卻轉過身拉住他，順勢湊過去吻住了他的唇。  
窗外吹進來的夏季風鼓動起窗簾，耀眼的陽光晃花了相葉瞪大的眼睛，他耳邊是鋪天蓋地的蟬鳴，像潮水般淹沒他的意志。  
明明只是嘴唇的輕貼，心臟卻跳得像是要炸開一樣。  
二宮拉開點兒距離，勾起嘴角露出溫良的微笑，手卻不偏不倚的按在相葉下身硬挺的慾望上。  
“相葉醬，我可沒有說不行哦。”

相葉反應過來的時候，兩個人已經脫光了衣服躺在二宮那張單人床上。  
具體過程相葉不是很有印象，夏日潮濕粘膩的空氣和二宮貼在他身上的微涼的皮膚形成細微卻鮮明的對比，把他的腦袋攪合的一片迷茫。  
雖然二宮可能會吐槽說，平常也沒見多清醒。  
裸裎相對之後相葉不知道爲什麽就害羞的不行，雖然從小一起洗澡游泳換衣服什麽的數不勝數。二宮看著他扭捏的樣子，捂著嘴fufufu的笑。  
“吶，相葉醬，真的要做嗎？”二宮趴在自己身邊問。  
相葉瞪著天花板拿被子遮掩著無法忽視的慾望，很尷尬的想，不做我脫衣服幹嗎……  
於是他說，“嗯。”  
“你確定哦？”  
“嗯。”  
“我不是女生哦。”  
“嗯。”  
“身體也不柔軟哦。”  
“嗯。”除了肚子……  
“沒有大胸部哦。”  
“嗯。”  
“我是上面的哦。”  
“嗯……誒！！！”  
不對吧不對吧一定有哪裡稿錯了！  
相葉被二宮撲倒在床上的時候只差發出一聲聲震雲霄的慘叫。

“等……等一下……小和……”相葉艱難的睜開眼睛望著坐在自己腿間正揉捏著自己慾望的二宮。  
這絕對是個錯誤呀呀呀呀呀。  
媽媽我應該是攻呀呀呀呀呀。  
二宮完全不理會相葉腦內的呐喊，伸手從他的書包裡摸出還沒有開封的潤滑劑，撕開包裝之後倒了不少在手上。  
“小和……”相葉氣若遊絲的說，“好熟練……”  
“當然了，”二宮若無其事的抓著他的腳踝分開相葉的雙腿，“我早就開始學習了。”  
男人與男人的情事跟男女完全不同，二宮早就通過各種渠道好好地瞭解過了，那個時候相葉還在家一邊看他的人妻系列一邊happy，雖然他腦內的是二宮的樣子。  
本來想帥氣的當一回主導者的，結果又沒有小和想的那麼周詳。  
從小到大都這樣。  
相葉懊惱的皺起眉頭，卻在看見二宮撕開安全套的包裝拿出內容物戴上的時候嚇軟了腰。  
“小和……”  
“嗯？”二宮停下手中的動作抬頭看著他。  
“……果然還是很可怕。”  
“理解，”二宮難得的稱得上是溫柔的說，“不想做也無所謂，我用手幫你？”說著就去摘已經戴上的安全套。  
異性之間第一次都難免出狀況，何況是兩個男人了。其實要不是今天相葉自己送上門來，他也不是很急。  
“……別。”相葉卻急急的坐起來抓住他的手，咬著唇下定決心一般的說，“我想成為小和最特別的存在……所以……還是做吧。在下面也無所謂！是……是小和的話……”  
夏天難得的回憶呢，他想。  
二宮看了他一眼，湊過去細細的吻他，然後把他按回床上，順勢扶著自己的慾望，在相葉細窄的入口處輕輕的摩擦。  
相葉被那熱度灼燙的微微顫抖起來，緊咬著唇抓著二宮細瘦的手臂，閉了眼睛不敢看。  
二宮試著往裡探入一點點，相葉唇咬得更緊了，發出小動物一般的嗚咽。  
“疼嗎？”二宮被他緊致的內壁擠了出來，自己都疼的夠嗆，何況是相葉了。  
“誒？”相葉睜開濕漉漉的眼睛望著二宮，“稍微……小和你慢一點吧。”  
“好。”二宮又試了一次，還是只進去一點點就看見相葉疼的蒼白了臉。  
二宮就又退了出來，之後來來回回的試了快十五分鐘，都還是沒有什麽進展。  
相葉雖然死死咬著唇不喊疼，但是二宮看見他一點兒難受的表情，就沒法再做下去。  
這孩子雖然從小就給人開朗活潑的印象，其實膽小又最怕疼。小時候被石頭絆倒了還要坐在地上哭半天，試膽大會什麽的更是能不去就不去。  
他拼命忍耐的神態，總讓二宮想起那一年他躺在病床上，咳嗽著對自己說“我沒事”的樣子。  
二宮無奈的歎了口氣，摘下安全套仍在旁邊的廢紙簍里。  
相葉本來躺著裝死，感覺到他的動作睜開眼疑惑的問，“小和，不做了嗎？”  
“我沒事的，真的。”他說，“不疼的。”  
二宮一個白眼就丟過去，這個蠢孩子，這麼多年了真當別人看不穿你那拙劣的逞強啊。  
“做，怎麼不做。”二宮一把把他推倒在床上，趁著相葉大惑不解的工夫騎到他身上去。  
“別亂動啊。”二宮一邊說著一邊拿過潤滑劑塗了一些在手上，然後把手伸向自己身下的入口處。  
相葉瞬間明白二宮在做什麽，卻驚訝的反應不過來。  
“小和……”呆呆的說。  
“閉嘴。”二宮咬著唇艱難的蠕動著手指，一低頭看到相葉癡呆的眼神，猛的才意識到自己現在的行為其實有多么色氣。  
“別看……”他慌亂的伸手去捂相葉的眼睛，卻被一把抓住了手腕。  
相葉大力把他拉倒在身上，含住他的唇舔舐起來，手卻伸到他身下，輕輕的按壓著入口周圍緊繃的褶皺，然後隨著二宮自己的動作探進一指。  
“等……等下……”二宮在唇齒的糾纏之間艱難的吐出幾個字。  
相葉的手指帶著他的一起毫不留情的推進到深處，他湊到二宮耳邊喘息著說，“小和……我快忍不住了……”灼熱的喘息撞擊在二宮耳後敏感的皮膚上，燙的他哆嗦著軟了腰。  
其實光是相葉和自己的手指在自己緊窄的甬道里糾纏著這件事本身就夠刺激的了，二宮艱難的喘息著揚起脖頸，卻感覺到相葉的舌頭趁機從鎖骨一路流連到胸前，含住了自己的乳首。  
相葉像是吃到了可口糖果的小孩子般貪婪的舔弄著二宮小巧的乳首，認真的用舌尖畫圈，用牙齒噬咬。  
二宮敏感的顫抖個不停，想要相葉停下來，又想要他再用力一些，只能死死地咬著唇吞下呻吟，無力的搖著頭試圖擺脫惱人又舒服的折磨。  
“是鹹的……”相葉還很不識時務的發表感想。  
二宮真心想抬起支在床上的手去打相葉的頭。  
“你……你讓我把我的手指拔出來……”二宮漲紅了臉要求。  
“不要。”相葉斬釘截鐵的拒絕，還在他體內輕輕的碰二宮的手指。  
相葉修長的手指在他身體里靈巧的轉動按壓，很快就找到了那個微微凹下去的敏感點。  
二宮只感覺到一陣電流般的快感沿著脊椎躥升，輕輕的叫了一聲，胳膊一軟就趴在了相葉身上。  
相葉就像得了獎勵一般對著那裡戳戳戳，一邊仰起臉舔起二宮的喉結。  
“別……別……”二宮哆嗦著說不出話來。  
“小和，你自己試試看？”相葉咬著他脖頸上的肌膚，提出頗為情色的建議。  
二宮果斷而艱難的靠著膝蓋撐起身子，啪的在相葉臉上打了一下。  
雖說是打，動作卻輕柔的像是欲拒還迎的撒嬌，相葉看著他霧濛濛的眼睛，佈滿細密汗珠的鼻尖，和微微張開著艱難喘息的唇，眯著杏眼喜氣洋洋的笑起來。  
“笑你妹……”二宮惡狠狠地兇他。  
“吶……小和，”相葉微微蜷曲塞在他身體里的手指，又引得二宮一陣抑制不住的輕顫，“差不多可以進去了吧……”  
“你不是已經進去了？”二宮望著天花板裝無辜。  
“小和……”相葉果斷上當了，委委屈屈的摩挲他的胳膊。  
“要進來就進來，還要我求你嗎？”二宮抬起身子示意他把手指拔出來，兩個人糾纏的手指脫離身體的時候，二宮難得的紅了臉。  
“……你求我啊。”相葉非常認真的說。  
這人這麼不要臉是無師自通的嗎！？二宮翻身就要從他身上下來。  
相葉慌了神，一把拉住他，二宮就掙，倆人糾纏著從床上滾了下去。  
二宮閉著眼睛等著承受撞擊，後腦卻傳來一陣溫熱的觸感，他睜開眼，看見相葉一只手撐著地毯以免撞到自己，另一隻手就是那片溫熱的來源。  
“小和撞到哪兒了嗎？”相葉完全忘了sex這回事，著急的問。  
陽光透過窗戶漫延到相葉臉上，照的他額頭上的汗水微微發著光，那雙笑起來就會有細細魚尾紋的杏眼像是星辰那麼亮，二宮能清楚地看到自己的投影。  
他咬著唇輕輕的笑起來，伸手摟住了相葉的肩膀。  
“沒有。”二宮把他拉向自己，張開腿環住了他的腰。  
“小和……”相葉反而被他突如其來的主動嚇得僵住，好一會兒都不敢動，只是很誠實的越來越重的在他耳邊大喘氣。  
“小和……”他忽然沒頭沒腦的說，“你不怕熱了嗎？”  
“廢話。”二宮說。  
可是是你的話，我什麽都不怕。

雖然有了充分的潤滑，進入的過程還是艱難而漫長。  
相葉一激動根本忘了安全套這回事，二宮也懶得提醒他。  
畢竟折騰這麼久兩個人都差不多到極限了。  
起先相葉怕他受傷，動作磨磨蹭蹭的兩個人都心慌，二宮就抬起身子用臀去蹭他的慾望，相葉咬著牙說，小和你別這樣我忍不住了。  
二宮看著他吃癟的樣子fufufu的笑。  
相葉看見他笑的樣子就瞬間沒了理智，按著他細瘦的小腿就一口氣硬擠了進去。  
二宮疼的向上弓起身子，下意識的用手去推相葉的肩膀，卻被相葉抓著手腕按在頭上方，然後被惡狠狠地吻住了。  
二宮疼的神智都有點兒模糊了，發了狠咬相葉的唇，身下卻放鬆了些，被他一直進入到最深處。  
相葉等他氣息平穩下來才放開他，心疼的看著二宮濕漉漉的黑眼睛。  
他被二宮濕熱的內壁緊緊地包裹著，費了好大力氣強忍住律動的衝動，等著二宮適應。  
二宮額頭上都是冷汗，他知道會疼，只是沒想到這麼疼。  
有些混沌的腦袋裡唯一的想法就是，還好是自己在下面。  
他慢慢的回過神來，開始感覺到體內的相葉，那膨脹的慾望像是灼熱的鐵棍，好像要把他的身體燙壞了。  
然而不全然是疼痛，內壁的刺痛感里混雜著些微酥麻的觸感，滿溢的感官衝擊讓他幾乎無法呼吸。  
“小和，我都說了……”相葉委委屈屈的說。  
“我樂意……”二宮緩過勁兒來，不服輸似的從牙縫裡擠出這幾個字。  
“小和……”相葉用額頭頂著他的額頭說，“我們還是別做了，你會受傷的……”  
“少廢話……”都到了這份兒上了還說這種話，二宮氣的想罵他，但是抬頭看見相葉眼裡滿滿的擔心和難過，就又心軟了。  
“做吧，與其擔心不如讓我舒服不好嗎？”他緊緊地摟住相葉的脖子，忍著疼試著收縮內壁，就感覺到相葉渾身都在顫抖。  
相葉把頭埋在二宮頸窩里悶著聲音“嗯”了一下，就慢慢的動了腰律動起來。  
漸漸地相葉的動作就壓抑不住的快了起來，幅度也越來越大，他會幾乎整個抽出，再狠狠地撞進到最深處。  
二宮皺著的眉隨著他的動作慢慢的舒展開，微張的唇間吐出的呼吸漸漸灼熱起來。  
房間里濕熱的讓人快要窒息，二宮的額發散亂的貼在白皙的額頭上，微微眯著的眼睛里水汽氤氳，總是冷靜明晰的眼神散亂一片。  
相葉的動作撞得他心跳和呼吸全亂了，只能像個人偶娃娃一樣狼狽的隨著他的動作晃動身體。  
“舒服嗎，小和？”相葉湊在他耳邊問。  
二宮答不出來，疼痛並未完全退去，全身的感官都被相葉所掌控，這樣從未有過的感受讓他有些慌亂。  
“不……嗯……不知道……”二宮混亂的搖著頭。  
相葉聽見便減緩了腰振的幅度，轉而細緻的研磨敏感的內壁，憑著記憶尋找二宮身體里的興奮點。  
慾望的前端壓上那一點的時候，二宮像是被扔上岸的魚一般弓起身子，過於強烈而直接的刺激讓他扭動著想要逃開去。  
“不要……雅紀，不要！”二宮帶著哭腔掙扎起來。  
相葉毫不留情的抓住他纖細的腰肢，把他往自己挺立的慾望上狠狠地撞上去。  
二宮張開了嘴，卻沒有發出聲音，強烈的快感像是兇猛的潮水把他瞬間淹沒，從未有過的刺激讓他的淚水沿著臉頰滑落下來。  
“小和……小和……乖……”相葉俯下身親吻著他臉上被淚水沾濕了的白皙柔嫩的肌膚。  
二宮慢慢緩過氣來的時候，相葉又恢復了之前的幅度和頻率，每一次進入都頂在二宮的敏感點上。  
“嗯…啊……不要……慢點……”二宮的呼吸又是一窒，他抬起手推著相葉的胸膛。  
相葉卻像沒有感覺到一樣快速而用力的進攻著二宮的身體，看著他微微眯著的眼睛里盈滿了淚水，哭的像是要融化一樣。  
“難受嗎？”相葉俯下身子問。  
“不……”二宮擰著眉毛卻難得頗為誠實的回答。  
是太舒服了。  
相葉得了肯定，就更加賣力的進出起二宮的身體。兩人相接的地方濡濕一片，隨著相葉的動作發出細小的讓人臉紅心跳的水聲。  
二宮的喘息加重了，下意識的扭動著腰杆方便相葉進入的更深，大腿內側被相葉腰側摩擦的地方熱的像是要燒起來。  
“嗯……啊……”二宮緊抿的唇間洩露出細微的呻吟。  
他漸漸地適應了相葉的速度和力度，伸手重新緊緊地抱住相葉的肩頭。  
“小和……”相葉不斷的叫著他的名字，俯下身去吻他顫抖的唇。  
“小和……叫我的名字。”相葉在他耳邊粗喘著要求道。  
二宮在不斷累積的快感造成的眩暈中模模糊糊的叫著，“雅紀……雅紀……”  
相葉感覺懷裡二宮的身體繃緊了，濕熱一片的內壁收縮著絞緊了自己的慾望，知道二宮就要高潮了。  
“小和等等我……”相葉下意識的抓住二宮貼在兩人身體間的慾望，加快了身下的動作。  
二宮哼哼著去拉他的手，胳膊卻軟的沒有一點兒力氣。  
“相葉雅紀……你……你放開……”二宮咬著唇瞪相葉。  
“小和……我們一起……”相葉不由分說的抓住著他的手腕拉開，吻住他正要繼續吐槽的唇。  
二宮全身都被他制住，他本來就沒有相葉有勁兒，被快感淹沒的身體更是使不上一點兒力氣，只能在接吻的空隙咬相葉的唇洩憤。  
相葉由著他咬，狠狠地頂弄了幾下，就釋放在了二宮緊窄的身體里。  
他忘了還抓著二宮沒放，二宮趁他高潮的時候沒力氣，自己一把拉開了他的手，顫抖著身寸在了相葉腹部。  
相葉像是被抽了骨頭似的整個人趴到二宮身上，一時間房間里只剩下兩人粗重的喘息。  
二宮先清醒過來，翻身把相葉推到一邊。他掙扎著站起來的時候，相葉留在他身體里的體液順著大腿滑下來，二宮漲紅了臉，抬起腿來在相葉毫無防備的肚子上狠狠地踹了一腳。  
相葉嗷的叫了一聲，捂著肚子可憐兮兮的仰望著二宮。  
二宮的動作牽動了身下的傷口，疼的他倒抽了一口涼氣，不由咬牙切齒的說，“下次我再讓你在上面我就跟你的姓！”  
相葉偏著頭想了一下，小聲的說：“相葉和也這個名字也挺好聽的……”  
二宮冷著臉又毫不留情的踢了他一腳，才一瘸一拐的走進了浴室，在身後猛的摔上了門。  
“本來就是嘛……”相葉小聲的嘟囔。  
遲來的微風輕輕的吹起窗簾，拂過相葉汗濕的肩膀，他想起剛才二宮在他懷裡時留在那裡的觸感，聽著浴室里傳來的水聲，心滿意足的笑了。

下午二宮母親回來之後送點心上樓的時候，看見她兒子臭著一張臉跪在地上玩兒遊戲，而相葉則嘴角帶著一塊青躺在床上睡的正香。  
“和也……”二宮母親不知道怎麼開口詢問這個詭異的情況，“……和雅紀打架了？”  
“沒有。”二宮頭也不抬的說。  
只不過是在那傢伙洗完澡又撲上來的時候一拳把他的白日夢打醒罷了。  
“……和也你怎麼不坐好了玩兒？”  
“……”二宮的眉頭跳了一下。  
相葉舒服的翻了個身。  
他做了一個夢。  
他夢見國中二年級的時候，有一次他和小和被不良少年找茬了。  
他讓二宮先跑，二宮就真的先跑了。  
他其實也不會打架，只是單純的想著，一定不能讓小和受傷害。  
他被不良少年一拳打倒在地上的時候，卻聽見了小和的聲音。  
“你們再動他一下試試。”  
二宮的聲音冰冷的讓他害怕。  
他看見二宮以野球投手的姿態扔過來一塊板磚打中了那個打他的不良少年的臉。  
這個場景不知爲什麽有點兒好笑。  
相葉自顧自的笑起來，然後就聽見一陣喧鬧。  
他被二宮拖起來的時候還在笑著，二宮啪的拍了他的頭一下，“笑你妹。”  
後來相葉才知道，二宮其實是去搬救兵了。  
但是回來看到相葉被打，他就痛快的當著跟來的教導老師的面動了手。  
後來二宮被拖到教導處教育了一番，終於被放出來的時候，相葉去接他。  
夕陽染紅了長長的走廊，二宮跟他並肩走著，走著走著他恍然間聽見他說了什麽。  
“還好你沒事。”  
好像是這麼一句話。

二宮打boss的時候被秒殺了，他有點兒洩氣的扔下手柄，回頭去看相葉。  
那孩子還在睡，不知道做了什麽夢，露出一個非常溫柔的笑容。  
二宮看著他嘴角的淤青，一邊想相葉雅紀你活該，一邊想待會兒他醒了該給他上什麽藥。  
他對相葉一直這樣，自己吐槽打頭樣樣不落，怎麼欺壓折騰都不帶良心不安的，卻不許別人動他一根手指，說他一句不好。  
饒是相葉神經粗的堪比天然氣管道這麼多年也大概的明白了這個相處模式，他想跟二宮告白之前去問好友學生會會長櫻井翔，二宮這到底算不算是喜歡自己。  
櫻井會長是品學兼優的精英學生，思考了一下之後說，喜歡是肯定的，但大概不是你想要的那種喜歡。  
你看，櫻井會長說，這分明是當媽的對待自家兒子的心態嘛。  
二宮後來聽說了這個分析，翻了個白眼心說怪不得會長大人和他家小秘書總是沒個結果，原來是感情白癡來的。  
要照這麼說情人節送男友巧克力的女生都是想當人家媽咯，要不怎麼還給買糖吃。  
好在相葉實心眼，最後還是告了白。  
彼時相葉滿頭是汗的說，“小和，你不喜歡我就說……你別討厭我就行。”  
二宮想，笨蛋，我等這句話等了好久了，你才明白過來。

相葉醒過來的時候，看見二宮愣愣的盯著自己看。  
他想起夢裡那個垂著頭說“還好你沒事”的孩子，慢慢和眼前這個眉眼乾淨好看的少年重合到一起。  
這麼多年，他一直在他身邊。  
相葉眯著眼笑起來。  
“小和，”他湊過去輕輕吻在二宮唇角，“喜歡你。”  
二宮楞了一下，然後抬手抱住了相葉。  
“嗯。”他說。


End file.
